I Try To Forget You !
by BabyLolly
Summary: Molly est à l'intérieur et elle danse, pour oublier... pour l'oublier.
1. Partie 1

**_Hi !_**

 ** _J'avais promis un One-Shot et le voici, bon... avec un peu de retard mais il est là et c'est le principal !_**

 ** _Je te nais à vous prévenir que si vous souhaitez un deuxième chapitre à ce One-Shot, il n'y avais pas de soucis, sauf qu'il serait classé M. Si il y a des amateurs de ce genre..._**

 ** _Bref je vous laisse et Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Molly était à l'intérieur. Elle avait bu, beaucoup trop. Maintenant, elle dansait d'un déanché extrêmement sensuelle contre un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les mains de ce dernier était sur les hanches de la belle brune et celles de cette dernière dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Elle avait les paupières closes et sentait déjà la virilité naissante de l'homme contre le bas de son dos mais Molly Hooper s'en fichait. Elle vait juste envie d'oublier, de l'oublier.

La jeune pathologiste savait très bien qu'il l'utilisait, elle et ses sentiments envers lui: Sherlock Holmes, le seul et unique détective-consultant du monde. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin. Et il le savait très bien.

 **Flash-Back**

"-Sherlock, que viens-tu faire ici, damanda Molly ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, répondit-il alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

-Mais encore, sourit-elle en reculant jusqu'à cogner contre une fenêtre. ?

-Pour ça."

Et il l'embrassa là, devant une fenêtre qui avait une dizaine de journaliste derrière, qui ne pouvait s'arrêtaient de prendre des clichés du détective et de la belle inconnue. Sherlock mit fin au baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, souriant et se redecalla d'elle comme si de rien été.

Molly se précipita vers lui mais se figea lorsqu'il dit la raison de ce baiser:

"Tu dois savoir qu'il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui courent sur John et moi. Il m'en tiens très souvent pour responsable et même si il est avec Mary, elles n'ont pas cessé pour autant donc M. Et Mme Watson m'ont demandé d'agir. Je me suis dit qu'une photo de toi et moi nous embrassant suffirai à les cesser."

La jeune femme était en colère et sortit en courant et pleurant à chaudes larmes, de l'hôpital.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Voilà tout ce qu'elle était pour lui. L'autre, la personne fantôme, celle qui n'existe pas. Elle était et resterait personne pour Sherlock Holmes.

Molly se retourna vers son compagnon mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, une main puissante l'arracha à lui. La jeune femme fit volte-face et découvrit le visage furieux du détective-consultant.

Elle eut une expression de dégoût et posa un baiser sauvage et avide sur les lèvres de son inconnu qui y répondit malgré le regard noir de cruauté que lui portait le grand brun. La jeune femme lui sourit puis sortit de la boîte de nuit avec son sac, suivie par Sherlock.

Molly marchait d'un pas vascillant et lorsqu'elle commença à tomber, Sherlock réussit à la rattraper de justesse. Mais lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en équilibre, Molly le repoussa en criant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour ensuite continuait son chemin vers n'importe-où-loin-de-Sherlock tout en vascillant toujours.

La jeune commença à se frotter les épaules car elle ne portait rien que son débardeur blanc, alors que c'était l'hiver londonnien. Après plusieurs mètres à essayer de se réchauffer, elle sentit quelque chose lui couvrir ses frêles épaules. C'était le Belstaff de Sherlock.

La jeune femme passa ses bras dans les manches pour ensuite le refermer avec ses bras qu'elle venait de croiser sous sa poitrine. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se racla la gorge comme si il cherchait ses mots, ce qui valut un regard exaspéré de Molly vers le ciel.

"-Quoi, fit-elle énervée ?

-...Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, s'arrêta-t-elle pour le fixer de ses yeux chocolats ! Tu es sérieux ! Je crois que tu le sais très bien, s'énerva Molly en haussant le ton.

-Oui, commença-t-il à lui répondre, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, hurla-t-elle dans la rue déserte ! Et tes excuses pourries que tu as préparé, il y a longtemps, pour que je redevienne la douce, gentille et effacée Molly, à quelqu'un d'autre mais pas à moi !

-Je ne...

-Merde Sherlock ! Tu n'as rien compris ? J'ai fait toutes ces choses pour essayer de t'oublier, hurla-t-elle ! J'essaye d'oublier à quel point je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-..."

Le jeune homme ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Molly, agacée, préféra continuer sa route. Mais ce dernier, une fois sorti de son état de transe, couru se mettre à sa hauteur sans, pour autant, lui parler... du moind tout de suite:

"-Tu sais...

-Sherlock, commença à s'énerver la jeune pathologiste !

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me couper la parole.

-Non !

-Tu as un comportement puéril, murmura-t-il.

-Tout comme toi. Sauf que je ne suis pas incroyablement sexy, ni même intelligente ou un gros connard. Je suis juste Molly. Là, que quand quelqu'un a un problème mais jamais pour moi, toujour pour les autres.

-Molly, tenta Sherlock...

-Non, j'en ai marre que tu me dise ce que je dois..."

Sherlock venait de la faire taire grâce à un doux baiser, rempli d'amour. Ses mains encadraient parfaitement le visage de la jeune femme, puis il les descendit vers le bas du dos de cette dernière, qui se laissa faire et guidée par son instinct. Elle empoigna la chemise immaculée du grand brun pour pouvoir sentir son corps chaude contre le sien. Il la taquina du bout de sa langue pour qu'elle lui laisse le champs libre, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Ce baiser qui était doux au commencement, devint plus pressant et suvage, comme si ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie.

Ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle mais ne lchèrent pas du regard. Leurs respirations étaient rapides, tout comme les battements de leurs coeurs.

"-Tu sens l'alcool, dit Sherlock.  
-Et toi la menthe, sourit-elle.

-... Tu sais ce matin, je t'ai mentie. Je t'ai embrassée car j'en avais terriblement envie, sussura-t-il."

Molly sourit, le regarda longuement, puis posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son détective-consultant, qui la réclamaient déjà.

Sherlock n'avait pas eu besoin des mots pour comprendre qu'il était pardonné. Il avait juste eu à la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui carressa tendrement le visage puis ils decidèrent de rentrer, chez eux.

On pouvait voir, si on le souhaitait, s'effacer les deux amants de Baker Street, dans les rues désertes de Londres, collé l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Partie 2

_**Salut, salut !**_

 _ **Oui je suis de retour, les joies d'être en vaccances scolaires ! Bref, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait une deuxième partie mais je peux vous dire qu'il y aura même une troisième partie ! Youpi !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire autant que cela à été dur pour moi de l'écrire ! S'il vous plaît, puisque c'est mon première écrit en M, j'ai essayé d'être assez prude, donc essayait de ne pas être teop dur dans les reviews. Mais j'accepte avec joie, les conseils ou critiques CONSTRUCTIVES !**_

 _ **Désolée Marion ^_^ !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens eurent passés la porte d'entrée, Molly plaqua son amant contre le mur et l'embrassa comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Sherlock répondit aux avances de sa compagne mais dut s'arrêter car il se souvint que cette dernière avait bu, beaucoup. Il la repoussa et confronta le regard brûlant d'excitation et de trouble de la jeune femme.

"-Quoi, demanda-t-elle ?

-Tu as bu !

-Et ?

-Je ne peux pas le faire avec toi sachant que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Ah oui. Alors que moi, cela ne me dérange pas de te donner les clefs de la morgue alors que tu es défoncé à la cocaïne, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Molly...

-Non, vas-y, c'est bon, je ne suis pas une de ses nanas qui te tournent autour, avec leurs physiques de rêves et elles au moins, elles ont de la poitrine !"

La brune monta les escaliers brutalement, s'écroula dans le canapé et tourna le dos au détective. Ce dernier s'assit près d'elle.

"-Molly.

-Dégages !

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Et pourtant, tu l'as dit !

-Molly, regardes-moi, insista Sherlock."

La jeune femme lui fit face et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, qui étaient extrêmement dilatés. Le grand brun lui remit une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille puis lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle sourit à son geste et mit sa main sur la sienne.

"-Tu sais très bien que j'ai envie de toi, commença-t-il, et cette envie est réciproque. Mais tu dois me comprendre.

-Je te comprends. Mais j'ai vraiment, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, mais vraiment très envie de toi."

Comme pour clôturer la conversation, la jeune pathologiste déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles d'ébène et mit sa langue dans sa bouche où une danse endiablé commença. Sherlock la fit basculer sur le dos, ses mains se balladèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme qui avait assez de tous ces vêtements. Elle s'agrippa au col de sa chemise alors que son désir le plus profond ressurgissait, et lui brûlait de son ventre. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage quand elle sentit l'érection de son compagnon, qui avait glissé ses mains sous sa jupe, contre sa cuisse.

"-Alors, toujours, plus envie... De moi, gémit la douce pathologiste ?

-Tais-toi, fit-il entre deux baisers !"

Molly reprit la parcours de ce corps qu'elle a longtemps rêvé. Elle se releva pour se mettre à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit goûter au cou de sa pathologiste. Elle gémissait à en perdre la tête. Paupières fermées, elle appréciait chacun des mouvements hésitants de son amant.

Mais à un moment, alors que Sherlock commençait à faire de longs et lents vas-et-viens avec les hanches de la jeune femme sur lui, cette dernière arrêta tout et se leva. Elle vit alors le détective déçu, ce qui la fit sourire et se dirigea vers une pièce qu'elle devina être sa chambre, tout en continuant de sourire mais celui-ci était coquin. La pathologiste l'entendit se lever.

"On allait pas le faire sur ton canapé, alors que c'est ta première fois, murmura la belle brune."

La jeune femme l'avait entendu en parler avec John dans le laboratoire alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement puis le poussa sur le lit pour se remettre dans sa position précédente, à califourchon sur lui. Pourtant, Molly se retrouva en dessous du jeune homme mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

Elle déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche du grand brun, tout en gardant son regard encré dans le sien. Son pouls était rapide. Tout son esprit était en ébullition. Molly passa ses mains sur le torse tonique de Sherlock qui émit un léger grognement. Cela fait rire le petit bout de jeune femme. Son amant stoppa tous ses gestes et la fixa de son regard perçant, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La jeune femme rigola plus fort.

"-J'ai fai quelque chose de drôle, demanda le détective ?

-Oui... Enfin non, tenta de se calmer sa pathologiste.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible alors que tu es torse nu au-dessus de moi, sourit malicieusement Molly."

Il opina et se remit à a couvrir de baiser tout en se débattant avec sa jupe, ses bas puis sa petite culotte. La jolie brune essayait de contenir ses rires, devant l'embarras du grand et unique détective-consultant. Après quelques minutes à le laisser de la déshabiller, elle prit les choses en main et le fit de son propre chef. Il l'avait observée faire, hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes et sourires. Elle l'avait fait avec une extrêmement sensualité et lenteur, qui l'avait exaspéré mais chacune de ses tentatives, elle l'avait repoussé violemment. Molly savait qu'à ce moment précis, elle avait le contrôle et le pouvoir de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait au détective. Mais contrairement à elle, il avait été gauche et rapide lorsqu'il s'était dévêti.

Ils étaient à présent nus, Sherlock qui avait ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme, attendait la permission silencieuse de cette dernière, qu'elle lui fit comprendre après trente secondes d'attente. Il entra en elle doucement et lentement. Sherlock gémit tout comme sa compagne qui avait accroché ses mains derrière son cou et noué ses jambes dans le bas de son dos. Il faisait ses vas-et-viens avec un certain sentiment de calme qui surprit Molly. Mais cette douceur énerva rapidement la jeune femme qui le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui, assise.

Elle le regardait de manière insistante, sauvage et désireuse. La jeune pathologiste se mit accélérer le rythme. Le jeune homme gémissait son nom. Cette dernière pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine et son front qui était appuyé contre son épaule. Ses mains se balladaient dans le dos de la jeune femme qui n'allait pas tarder à déclarer forfait.

Un cri de libération résonna dans tout l'appartement, suivi par celui de la jolie brune. Ils se séparèrent et Sherlock, contrairement à ses habitudes, s'endormit peu de temps à près. Molly put le contempler sans être interrompue, en souriant. Cette dernière se blottit dans la couverture, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée...


	3. Partie 3

_**Salut,**_

 _ **Dernière partie de cette histoire. Je préviens dès le début que celui-ci est en M voire E pour la fin qui a été écrite avec plus de sérieux que le précédent qui était plus humoristique. Donc désolée si je vais vous choquer mais j'ai utilisé des termes scientifiques ce qui ne rends pas la chose vulgaire !**_

 _ **Je tenais à faire de gros bisous aux lecteurs et revieweurs, qui prennent le temps d'écrire un petit mot ce qui motive les auteurs ^_^ ! Kis38, ne sourit pas trop, tu n'es pas toute seule !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Molly se réveilla en gémissant doucement à cause des rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux émeraudes de la chambre de... SHERLOCK ! Cette pensée la fit bondir hors du lit mais couverte d'un drap. Elle alla dans le salon, le linge couvrant sa nudité dans une traîne longue. Elle regarda la rue à peine éveillée de Baker Street. Elle soupira et se mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle... avait... dépucelé... Sherlock Holmes. Cette phrase tournait à présent en boucle dans sa tête ainsi que son mal de crâne dû à la soirée d'hier. Molly se souvenait d'avoir embrassé un jeune homme dans la boîte de nuit, mais aussi de la piètre préstation au lit du détective. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et le vit encore endormi. Elle prit une de ses chemises dans son placard, sans le réveiller. Le vêtement mauve était trop grand pour elle mais tombait parfaitement en dessous de ses fesses. Sa chevelure aubrune était attachée en un chignon flou avec deux mèches qui couvraient ses deux yeux chocolats.

Molly était dans la cuisine avec son smartphone. Elle cherchait une musique qui pouvait la rendre joyeuse. Son regard s'arrêta sur _"Beast Of Burden"_ de The Rolling Stones. La musique commença et elle ondula son bassin tout en cuisinant avec le peu que disposait l'appartement de Sherlock. Le son n'était pas assez fort pour le réveiller. Mais elle se sentit observée pendant la chanson _"Sugar"_ des Maroon 5.

Molly se retourna avec la poêle dans la main droite et une assiette dans la gauche. Sherlock était en face d'elle, nu. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Même si ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble, sa gêne était toujours là. Elle respira profondément et lui fit face. La jeune femme éteignit la musique puis servit une omelette dans son assiette. Elle le prit et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

"-Tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas incertain.

-Je ne suis pas gênée. Je suis plutôt honorée, sourit-elle.

-Honorée ? Parce que tu as été la première femme à me connaître* à ce point.

-Oui, répondit- elle en comprenant le sous-entendu flagrant du jeune homme."

Molly finit son petit-déjeuné et déposa son assiette dans le lavabo. Elle sentit deux mains froides se promener sur ses cuisses et remonter lentement vers son intimité. Elle lui fit face et se décala légèrement de lui.

"-On ne devrait pas, fit Molly.

-Pourquoi ? Je vois bien que tu es attiré par moi.

-J'ai une réponse toute pré-faite. Tu as été un amant pitoyable, rit la jeune femme."

Le rire de Molly était incontrôlable mais inconsciemment, elle s'approcha de lui. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle recula. Or Sherlock s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la bloquer contre un mur. Les battements du coeur de Molly étaient rapides. Elle se mordit une seconde fois sa lèvre inférieure.

Il piègea sa tête par ses mains. Elle sentit ses yeux de glace sonder son esprit, essayant de trouver une once d'amour ou de tentation en elle. Son regard sur elle la détaillait comme si elle était encore nue, ravivant ainsi son désir. Une envie de se mordiller la lèvre prit Molly. Il mit une de ses deux mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. La jeune femme retint sa respiration tout en l'observant. Ses gestes étaient doux et calmes contrairement à la veille.

"-Tu n'as pas à me résister, dit le jeune homme.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, sourit-elle.

-Tu sais malgré ma chemise que tu portes je me souviens parfaitement de ton corps. Il est gravé en moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Comme cela, on est deux. Sauf que j'ai un avantage. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion. Tu l'évites.

-Oui, Sherlock. Mais tu es mon ami et ce qu'on a fait hier, était une erreur, affirma la jeune femme d'un ton catégorique.

-Je ne suis que ton ami, maintenant ? Il ne me semblait pas que hier était une erreur à tes yeux.

-Je dois passer à autre chose.

-Je ne pourrais pas, Molly ! Tu es à moi, et je ne peux pas te laisser.

-Il va le falloir ! On se voit tous les jours, et le fait que l'on est couché ensemble va perturber MON travail ! Le faire une fois cela passe, mais régulièrement comme si on était un couple alors que ce n'est pas le cas, est impossible ! Cela me ferait trop mal, Sherlock ! ... Je pense que même quand tu étais avec Janine, cela me faisait moins mal."

Molly avait perdu de son courage en le lui avouant. Elle renifla doucement et se décolla du mur, du peu que sa proximité avec le jeune homme le lui permettait. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme sentit les mains de son partenaire sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour ensuite la plaquer au mur. Leurs langues se goûtaient pour la première fois alors que Molly était sobre, mais c'était aussi intense que lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas été.

La pathologiste le stoppa peu après et se sépara de lui. Elle le vit pantelant de désir pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers lui et faire la même -splendide- erreur que la veille. Elle partit dans la chambre du jeune homme et s'habilla avec ses vêtements qui étaient encore éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne vienne pas la déranger.

Molly sortit comme une enfant qui allait se faire réprimander or, il n'en fut rien. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil et ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir sans se retourner.

* * *

Pendant un mois, Molly avait essayé de tout faire pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Sherlock ou même juste le fait qu'il passe le pas de sa morgue ou son laboratoire. Mais la deuxième chose ne s'était pas réalisée. Il était passé et avait fait comme si de rien était, elle avait donc fait de même. Molly était restée de glace face à son ancien amant. Une chose dont elle se félicitait. Même quand il s'était montré trop tactile avec elle, Molly l'avait gentillement repoussé.

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle fermait le laboratoire, le détective-consultant était venu et l'avait plaquée contre les portes pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

"-Qu'est que tu as, demanda Molly confuse tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale ?

-Je n'en peux plus d'être loin de toi. Je besoin de ta bouche qui a perverti chaque centimètres de mon palais mental, de ta peau douce contre la mienne, de ton esprit qui hante le mien nuit et jour. Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur ni de tes amants ni de tes petits copains, mais tu sais parfaitement que je resterai un éternel connard ! Et je ne changerai pas et toi, tu l'accepte malgré tout, débita le jeune homme d'une traite.

-Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock ! Calme-toi. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas que tu changes mais je ne m'attendais à ce que tu viennes jusqu'ici surtout au bout d'un mois. Je pensais surtout que tu allais faire comme si de rien n'avait jamais été jusqu'à ma mort ou la tienne, sourit-elle tristement alors que le jeune homme caressait ses joues.

-Je ne suis pas si horrible !

-Non, sourit la jeune femme. Tu es juste un grand et sexy connard que j'ai envie d'embrasser.

-Pas ici, c'est ton lieu de travail. Et puis je voulais t'emmener dîner.

-Dîner ?"

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui prit sa main pour la sortir de l'hôpital où à l'extérieur, une voiture noire les attendait. Molly resta bouche bée devant la voiture de luxe. Il lui dit que c'était à son frère. La pathologiste monta du côté passager, après qu'il lui est ouvert la porte. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était trop gentil avec elle pour que cela soit vrai.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Sherlock s'arrêta devant son appartement. Ils sortirent et montèrent. Il lui montra une robe blanche de princesse qui était posée sur le canapé avec des escarpins noirs et une pochette. Elle le regarda.

"-C'est pour quoi faire, demanda la jeune femme ?

-On va manger, dans un endroit où le fait d'être bien habillé est de rigueur donc fais-toi belle !

-Tu me caches un truc ?

-Ah oui, depuis quand, demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent ?

-Toujours !

-Je dois bien avouer Molly, que tu as raison. Bon je vais te faire remarquer un point très important. Si j'avais prévu qu'on allait courir, je n'aurais pas pris de si hauts talons pour tes chaussures !

-C'est vrai, admit-elle avec un sourire coquin."

Molly prit les vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit peu de temps après, habillée et cheveux détachés sur le côté. Elle lui sourit. Sherlock se leva vers elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux vers ses escarpins noirs. Il releva son menton d'un geste doux, accrocha son regard et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue rougie. Elle soupit d'aise. C'était comme à Noël sauf que à ce moment précis ce n'était pas une excuse mais un pur moment de tendresse. Molly se sentit hors du temps. Il fallait juste qu'il se trouve près d'elle pour que cet effet soit immédiat.

Sherlock caressa tendrement le bras de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Il semblait se retenir de sauter sur elle. Molly posa ses mains sur son torse musclé par les courses répétées contre ses ennemis, puis les déplaça vers son cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mit ses mains dans le bas de son dos et la tira vers lui. La pathologiste s'accrocha à son cou. Il descendit ses mains vers ses cuisses. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille lorsqu'il releva sa jambe droite sur sa hanche. Sherlock la porta jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un mur, doucement. Elle sourit devant lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et la fixa d'incompréhension.

"-Je viens de me dire que vu la tournure de la soirée je pense que le dîner, c'est fichu !

-Mais non, se véxa-t-il légèrement, je trouverai un autre moyen de te nourrir. Sinon, on se dépêche de finir...

-Hors-de-question ! Prends ton temps, tu est si bien parti, sourit-elle.

-Ah oui, sourit-il à son tour ?

-Oui. Vraiment bien, susurra-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille avant de mordiller sans brutalité son lobe."

Molly lâcha son oreille mais commença à découvrir le cou encore inexploré de son détective. Elle le parsemait de baisers sur sa peau douce dont elle gravait la sensation au plus profond elle. La jeune femme remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle frôla sans pour autant se poser mais il était gourmand et avide de ses lèvres, il en prit donc possession. Elle gémit contre lui quand il commença à effectuer de petites pressions sur son bassin. Cette dernière put sentir que l'érection de son amant avait doublé de volume par ce petit jeu.

Sherlock se détacha de sa bouche pour goûter le cou laiteux de la jeune femme qui mit sa tête vers l'arrière. Sa respiration était lourde de désirs. Le jeune homme commença à la porter tranquillement vers la table de sa cuisine où il fit voler son matériel d'expérimentation. Il la posa délicatement dessus et chercha la fermeture Éclair de sa robe. Sherlock la trouva et tira dessus avec une extraordinaire douceur que la jeune pathologiste ne lui connaissait que depuis peu. Elle l'aida dans ses gestes qui étaient plus habiles et précis que la première fois.

Or lorsqu'elle voulut déboutonner sa chemise, il l'allongea dos contre le bois dur et froid, et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'un mouvement purement dominant. Elle se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure avec un regard d'enfant dont on l'aurait privé de son jouet. Molly sentit d'un coup de rein brutal vers elle que Sherlock voulait bien lui faire comprendre l'état dans lequel elle, Molly Hooper, le mettait. Elle sourit, enleva d'un coup de pied ses escarpins pour poser ses pieds bien à plat sur la table.

"-Molly, chuchota le jeune homme, reste tranquille, le temps que j'aille chercher un truc dans ma chambre qui va nous être essentiel si on continue.

-Mais, protesta l'intéressée en essayant de soutenir son regard brûlant, je fais quoi en attendant et tu ne vas quand même pas me planter là alors que je veux de toi comme jamais personne avant !

-Il va falloir à moins que tu veux peut-être avoir une MST sous peu ou un enfant et j'ai besoin d'un de mes... accessoires qui se trouve dans ma chambre.

-Tu vas me le payer, tu le sais ça ?

-On verra, sourit-il en se redressant. Oh, et tu pourrais te déshabiller s'il te plaît, dit-il de sa chambre.

-Tu remontais dans mon estime mais là tu descends en flèche, sourit Molly alors qu'elle venait de se relever puis parcourait tranquillement du bout de son doigt les endroits dont la bouche délicieuse du jeune homme s'était retrouvé."

Elle était face à la porte qui menait vers le hall. Elle était sereine et calme. Mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle, Molly commença, délicatement, à faire tomber la bretelle droite de sa robe. Elle voulait le faire bouillir de désir car même si jusque là c'est lui qui avait mené la danse, elle avait envie dominer à certains moments précis et choisis par ses soins et, celui-ci en faisait parti. La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui, accrocha ses yeux océans et fit tomber doucement sa robe au sol, lui dévoilant ainsi des sous-vêtements simples de couleur rouge passion. Elle se sentit dévorée du regard. Il la regarda, sourit et agita sur son index une paire de menottes grises comme avaient les forces de l'ordre. Il avait du les prendre à Greg Lestrade. Tiens, en pensant à lui, il l'avait invitée à boire un café. Molly réfléchit à une manière polie de décliner.

Molly s'approcha de lui doucement, posa ses mains sur le préservatif et l'objet pour les déposer doucement sur la table et les mit sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux à ce geste innocent. Elle put sentir sous ses doigts le coeur tambourinant de son amant. Il rouvrit ses yeux, la reprit de la même façon que précédemment sauf que ils n'eurent pas de baiser échangé entre eux. Il la déposa sur la table et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ne voulaient pas être brusques l'un envers l'autre. La jeune femme laissa errer ses mains dans les boucles d'ébène du détective qui commençait à s'impatienter mais, elle n'alla pas plus vite.

Sherlock attrapa les mains délicates de son amante et les leva dans les airs pour ensuite l'allonger doucement sur la table. Elle vit alors son petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour avant que la petite barrière qu'elle venait de faire, ne tombe comme un château de cartes. Molly abandonna son côté doux pour essayer de prendre le dessus sauf que le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et menotta ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser, Sherlock la stoppa de suite. La jeune femme sentit alors des mains étrangères se promener sur elle. Ce qui provoqua son gémissement.

Les doigts du détective frôlèrent son intimité mais ne se posèrent pas. Son corps s'arqua vers lui instinctivement. Elle savait qu'il se détectait de cette vision. Il passa ses deux mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et dégraffa son soutient gorge pour y découvrir que ses tétons pointaient, signe de son excitation. Il enleva les bretelles et envoya le sous-vêtement sur le crâne qui servait de décoration au salon. Sherlock replaça dans sa position les jambes de porcelaines de sa douce et lui enleva le dernier tissu restant. Il le fit avec une extrême délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement offerte à lui, il l'admira. Il sentit une pression intense vers son bas ventre. Le jeune homme vit alors une bosse qui le déformait et le broyait de l'intérieur. Il prit conscience du fait qu'il était toujours habillé et elle non.

La jeune femme le vit entrer dans son champs de vision. Ses baisers brûlants faisaient un chemin vers sa bouche. Elle dut s'accrocher au rebord de la table au dessus de sa tête pour ne pas tomber tellement ses caresses la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle gémissait comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Molly sentit une main remonter doucement sa jambe gauche et commença à se jouer d'elle. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à la table, retint ses cris, sentit le souffle chaud du détective monter tranquillement vers son oreille et il lui murmura sensuellement :

"Je veux t'entendre, Molly. Ma Molly ne te retiens pas avec moi."

Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il entra deux de ses doigts longs en elle. Il commença des vas-et-vients animales mais ralentissait par moment. La jeune femme malgré son calme, venait de céder au pulsion de son amant. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son épaule. Elle passa ses mains menottées derrière son cou pour exercer une pression sur lui. Il calla sa bouche sur son sein droit et traça de petits cercles avec sa langue. Ses gémissements devinrent plus aiguës et plus rapprochés. Molly commença à effectuer de petites pressions sur son érection à l'aide de sa cuisse. Des sons rauques se firent entendre dans l'appartement. Comme pour la punir, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Elle tira malgré son entrave sur les cheveux de ce dernier qui lui infligea un doigté rude, sans le vouloir. Elle venait de se resserrer sur ses doigts. Molly hoqueta de surprise et se figea or, il continua de les mouvoir en elle. Elle atteignit l'orgasme peu après.

Ses yeux chocolats se braquèrent sur le plafond. Elle n'avait jamais autant été comblée dans le sexe même ses coups d'un soir. Elle respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Sherlock se releva et attendit que la jeune femme le regarde pour commencer à se déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient lents. Il enleva sa veste de costume. Elle tomba à terre avec la robe blanche de la jeune femme. Il déboutonnait sa chemise avec lenteur tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle parvint à s'asseoir et vit sa chemise rejoindre la veste. Il se déchaussa et retira ses chaussettes. Puis vint le moment que Molly attendait, Sherlock posa ses mains sur le premier bouton de son pantalon mais s'arrêta et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle soupira de mécontentement mais il revint peu après avec les clefs des menottes. Tout en la regardant, il la détacha. Elle se frotta les poignets puis se releva et commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon déformé par son érection emprisonné. Molly ne voulait pas détacher son regard du sien. Elle déboutonna le vêtement sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon se retrouvèrent au sol. Elle baissa son regard vers son pénis et ne fut pas le moins déçu car la première fois, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'admirer. Un sentiment de fierté envahit la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en l'observant. Il sourit devant le regard de braise de cette femme qu'il désirait plus que tout en ce moment. Cette dernière le poussa délicatement vers la table. Il lui faisait face de toute sa hauteur. Molly s'agenouilla et déposa de légers baisers sur les hanches, le nombril et l'intérieur de sa cuisse en l'observant du coin d'oeil. Elle vit sa tête basculer en arrière lorsqu'elle passa un coup de langue rapide sur son érection. Elle sourit, continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne à pleine bouche, pas trop pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Elle entendait les gémissements divins de son partenaire qui posa une main derrière la tête de cette femme, l'autre accrocha le coin de la table par peur de tomber.

Alors qu'elle sentait l'apogée du détective arriver, Molly enleva sa bouche de sa sucrerie préférée mais continua des gestes lents avec sa main pendant qu'elle se relevait. Il lui agrippa les hanches, la souleva et la déposa sur la table. Le désir de la faire sienne sans plus de ménagement ici, frappa l'esprit de Sherlock qui réussit à se calmer, prit le préservatif, se le mit avec l'aide de Molly et entra en elle doucement, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Elle le fixa après avoir fermé ses paupières. Leurs respirations tout comme les coups de reins du jeune homme devinrent plus saccadés, presque bestiales.

Ce n'était pas juste du sexe entre eux, chacuns le savaient. C'était une promesse que malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver entre eux, ils n'étaient plus des amis. Ils étaient une seule personne malgré leurs caractères opposés. Molly savait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il veillerait sur elle quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour pour lui mais pour elle, c'était le cas. Elle savait que quand Sherlock avait débarqué devant elle tout à l'heure, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ruminait seul dans son coin et c'était aussi un énorme effort pour lui que de ne pas écouter cette partie de lui qui était déconnectée de tout contact social. Sherlock Holmes s'était ouvert à elle, simple pathologiste de St Bart's.

Un coup de rein légèrement plus brutal la ramena sur terre malgré que son désir la faisait planée à cent lieux d'ici. Elle criait à présent sous les assauts de son amant gourmand et avide. Elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il avait sa bouche plaquée contre la peau laiteuse du cou offert de la jeune femme. Elle le sentit lui faire un suçon assez haut. Pur démonstration d'appartenance et de domination de sa part, mais elle s'en fichait. Les jambes de la pathologiste entouraient les hanches du jeune homme. Ses mouvements étaient animés par l'instinct animal longtemps refoulé du détective. Il menait la danse cette fois. Il la dominait, elle qui la première fois avait fait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il se sentait puissant**, comblé et au bord d'un précipice.

Un cri masculin résonna dans l'appartement annonçant la délivrance du jeune homme. Il fut suivit par celui de la jeune femme qui ressentit la plénitude post-orgasmique pour la seconde fois. Il s'était allongé sur Molly, sentant les battements de son coeur qui essayaient de retrouver un rythme normal. Il se trouvait toujours en elle, appréciant la peau douce et chaude de sa belle. Il se retira d'elle en douceur, enleva le préservatif et le jeta à la poubelle, pendant que Molly était partie, dans la chambre du détective, chercher un drap ou une couette parce qu'elle avait ressenti un frisson quand il était parti.

En revenant, elle le vit regarder la rue pleine de personnes qui rentraient chez elle. Molly admirait ses fesses fermes qui étaient dans son champs de vision. Elle se mit derrière lui, le câlina doucement. Il prit une de ses mains et lui fit un bisou avant de la caressait tendrement. Elle lâcha prise et lui fit face. Il lui caressa à présent la joue, puis vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut tendre et dura un léger instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Molly se mit à sourire. Sherlock fronça ses sourcils.

"-J'étais comment, Mademoiselle ?

-Très bien. La meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie, Monsieur Holmes.

-Ravi de l'entendre... Mais tu penses que ce n'était que cela pour moi, du sexe ?

-Je ne m'attends à rien de ta part, Sherlock.

-Tu ne réponds pas, affirma le jeune homme.

-Oui, soupit-elle...

-Tu as tout faux. C'était bien plus. Je ne peux pas te promettre une relation stable et équilibrée avec moi mais je veux vraiment que l'on reste ensemble.

-Tu sais, dit-elle en lui caressant son torse nu, une voix dans ma tête me disait, après notre première fois ensemble, que tu partirais ou m'ignorerais le lendemain. Or cela n'a pas été le cas. Donc je pense pouvoir... rester avec toi mais à deux conditions.

-Qui sont ?

\- Je garde mon appartement à part, commença Molly...

-Cela est faisable.

-On essaye de contrôler notre libido lorsque nous sommes sur MON lieu de travail.

-Essayer, souligna le détective. Tu ne seras donc pas rétissante à ce qu'on le fasse un fois ou deux dans ton bureau, finit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de baisers dans son cou ?

-C'est pour cela que j'ai dit "essayer", sourit la jeune femme en gémissant."

Sherlock releva sa tête et posa son front contre celui de la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il n'avait pas été le plus expressif à le lui montrer. Il devait bien s'avouer que quelques fois, il l'avait manipulée pour arriver à ses fins. Il savait parfaitement que sous ses airs innocents, elle l'avait toujours su.

Molly se remit à sourire lorsqu'elle vit le désordre dans l'appartement du à leurs ébats. Le détective-consultant se figea d'incompréhension.

"-Qu'est-ce-que tu as, demanda le jeune homme ?

-Je viens de me dire que j'avais super faim mais que nous ne pouvions pas appeler un livreur ou Mme Hudson pour nous apporter quelque chose à manger.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu as vu l'état de ton appartement ! Elle va faire un infarctus en le voyant et moi aussi. Je serai la première femme qu'elle voit chez toi. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que John soit déjà au courant...

-De ce que j'entends, fit la voix de la logeuse, vous avez une forte opinion de moi, Mademoiselle. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que Sherlock est une petite amie. Je vous préfère à l'autre jeune femme avec qui il était, après le mariage de Mary et John.

-C'est gentil, sourit Molly en voyant la vieille dame déposer un plateau de nourriture sur la table.

-Mais petit conseil pour la prochaine fois jeunes gens, fermez la porte ou allez dans sa chambre lorsque vous le faites. Je suis à peu près certaine que toute la rue vous a entendu ma petite Molly.

-On s'avisera de ce conseil Mme Hudson, répondit son locataire avec sa pathologiste qui rougissait dans ses bras. Maintenant si vous pouviez partir, merci.

-Ne me parlez pas ainsi. Je suis votre logeuse pas votre gouvernante.

-Oui..."

Mme Hudson partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Molly regarda Sherlock dans les yeux et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable...

* * *

 _ ***Connaître est à prendre dans le sens biblique. Il n'a donc pas le même sens. Dans ce contexte, il a sens érotique et familier. On pourrait le remplacer là par "baiser" -désolée du terrme- ^_^ !**_

 _ ****Puissant est aussi dans son sens érotique. Sherlock se sent puissant puisqu'il a une certaine emprise sur Molly mais ici, c'est pour montrer qu'il a une forte érection. Il est donc le contraire des impuissants ;-) !**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous aura plu...**_


End file.
